Goldbug
Matthew Gilden was a gold-obsessed, technologically powered professional thief and former member and later infiltrator of the Maggia known as Goldbug. Biography Early Life To be added. Joining the Maggia Goldbug was hired by the Maggia for some time, stealing technology from laboratories along the eastern seaboard. He was also sent to sent to collect gold at one point. He did so, not realizing that the gold had been exposed to radiation, and he had thereby contracted radiation poisoning. At the time, he believed that Count Nefaria had been behind it. Realizing that he had been tricked by the Maggia, he fled west, and took on the name Goldbug. In the 1970's, Matthew was undergoing treatments for his radiation poisoning. Unfortunately, by 1985, Matthew had been diagnosed with terminal cancer, and vowed revenge on the Maggia. Able to get his hands on the same technology Nefaria had used to halt his extreme aging, he was able to halt his cancer, but was left slightly disfigured. Before the Maggia were made aware of this, he dissappeared. He infiltrated the Maggia in 1989 under the name of Jack Smith, joining Madame Masque's Inner Guard. Goldbug spent the next 30 years hiding further and further away from S.H.I.E.L.D.'s radar, and therefore that of HYDRA's. He helped the remnants of the Maggia's previous power survive, forming it into the newly formed secret Corporation and becoming one of it's top agents. He later took on the name Goldbug, believing his obsession with wealth and riches had brought him to where he was in his life. Formation of the Avengers After Battle of New York, Gilden had been working alongside Blue Streak and Moonstone. New leadership of the Corporation had been a struggle between him and Moonstone, who claimed himself to be the son of Count Nefaria, and therefore, had a greater right to leadership. Meeting Luke Cage To sort through In his first appearance, Goldbug, using the false identity of "Jack Smith", hired Luke Cage to prevent a shipment of gold from being stolen by the Goldbug. "Smith" then donned the Goldbug costume, stole the gold, and attempted to pin the crime on Cage. Cage recovered the gold and cleared his name, but Goldbug escaped. Goldbug was among the supervillains who had been supplied with enhanced technology by Latverian dictator Lucia Von Bardas and sent to attack the heroes who had been involved in Fury's Secret War. The villains' technologies were then hijacked by von Bardos, supplying her with power, potentially at the cost of the villains' lives, but the assembled heroes defeated von Bardos and apprehended Goldbug and the others. Civil War Later, when the Superhuman Registration Act was announced during the Civil War event, Goldbug wanted to leave the country. He contacted Vienna to make him a new fake identity, but he did not know Vienna was secretly working for the new Heroes for Hire, who later apprehended Goldbug and several other super-villains. When Goldbug and the Plunderer were brought to Captain America's Secret Avengers by Diamondback, the Punisher shot both of them dead, saying that they were "thieves and killers", which led to Cap's decision to kick the vigilante out of the team. Goldbug (or, more likely, someone new using the original's name and Secret War-era armor) later appears as one of the villains being extorted by Cat Personality Powers and Abilities * Enhanced Strength: Through the use of his technologically enhanced suit, Gilden has been far stronger than an average person. Relationships Allies * Blue Streak - Teammate * Moonstone - Teammate Enemies * Madame Masque † - Team Leader * Count Nefaria † - Leader turned Enemy * Category:Characters Category:Maggia Characters